His Hands
by YoBeezy
Summary: A proper lady never takes her clothes off on the first date. But who ever said she was proper?


**A/N:** I don't normally write these kind of one-shots. Most of the short, M-rated stories I do are yaoi but I got a request to do a sexy Shika/Tem one from a close friend of mine and was facing a little wall with my other story anyway. So here it is, if you don't like lemon type stuff then don't read. But, at my defense, most of it is an actual plot...Oh, and in mention, I often times get stuck and to fix that I write little one-shots and stuff. But I don't always have ideas. So if anyone has any requests or pairings they would like to see written about just ask :)

* * *

"His Hands."

__

_A real gentlemen never plays along. But who ever said he didn't like to have some fun?_

_

* * *

_

The clouds shifted over cerulean skies, slowly sailing back east with the help of the light breeze that had just started to pick up pace. Among the entire village only one boy in particular had his head tilted back with his full attention thrown at the sky. Shikamaru leaned against the wall with one leg bent at the knee, comfortably resting in the shade with his hands shoved deep into his pockets. He tore his brown eyes away from the clouds and looked into the window towards his left. Temari sat on the store clerk's register, laughing at a joke that couldn't be heard and he sighed hopelessly. "Right, just a quick bite to eat. This girl, I swear." With no motivation to act he pushed himself off of the wall and strode into the shop with his eyebrow quirked. "We do have stuff to be doing Temari. I really didn't want to spend all day waiting on you." She turned at his condescending tone and smartly, she bit off a bite of her dango.

"I'm still eating." They stared at each other for a minute before Shikamaru broke away and waved his hand lazily at her. There was no point in even trying to convince her to go and even if there had been he still probably wouldn't have tried.

"Whatever you say. When you're finished with all that pathetic flirting you can come find me. I'll be...somewhere around I guess." Her cheeks burned red and the man at the counter laughed nervously. Despite how attractive Temari was he still couldn't help but feel sorry at how blunt Shikamaru had been and maybe a little amused.

_"What_ are you laughing at?" The man stopped immediately and before he could respond she flung the dango stick at him and slid off of the counter. "Whatever, it's not like you're that cute anyway." With a bruised ego she left the shop, her arms crossed tightly against her chest. When she caught up with that lazy bastard she'd truly make him sorry. Her dark eyes flashed between the left and right sides of the street and bit back a growl when she realized he had really left her without even hesitating. "That idiot, he really didn't have to leave." She blew her bangs up with a flustered sigh and set off towards the way they came. If he didn't want to help her then he didn't have to. Surely this village couldn't be that hard to navigate. Or so she had thought until she found herself wrapped in a dead end. Her hands clenched shut and she cast an angry look behind her, there was nothing but shops she didn't recognize and people that looked a little less than friendly than the rest of the village had. Apparently she had taken a couple turns too many. "This is all Shikamaru's fault, I'll make sure he doesn't get a single cut of the pay."

"You look lost sweetheart, here, let me help you." Her eyes narrowed darkly and she looked back over her shoulder. Watching as the obviously drunk man stumbled towards her. With a smirk she placed her hand on her fan, ready to whip it out until a familiar drone reached her ears.

"Leave it to you to find the sleaziest part of the village. What's with you girls always needing to be saved anyway? Don't you have anything better to be doing?" The drunken man turned around and threw his arm out at Shikamaru as he advanced, leering at the boy as he took another step towards him.

"Hey, I saw her first! You can wait till I'm done boy." Shikamaru smirked and let his gaze flicker towards Temari. She was waiting to see what move he'd make next. As it was she would have to beat him twice. Once for leaving her and two for having the nerve to show his face again. The boy held his hand out and stepped back, making Temari grit her teeth even harder. He wouldn't dare.

"Don't worry, she's all yours."

"You're going to pay for this kid." She took a step forward, eyes never leaving Shikamaru's face. She didn't even spare a glance at the man that was advancing towards her, not even as she placed one hand to his face and with undeniable anger fueled strength she pushed him until his back hit the opposing wall. He landed with a grunt and quickly his eyes went opposite directions and he was out cold. Shikamaru on the other hand backed away uneasily.

"Ah come one, I wasn't being serious. You know I'd never let a creep hurt a girl like that, even if that girl was irritating and-" He had to duck to avoid her fist as she threw herself at him. She watched him back away before she lost her temper and snapped at him again, letting another fist fly towards his face. "It's not like you couldn't defend yourself!" She stopped dead in her tracks and managed to calm herself down, he just didn't understand. Typical boy.

"That's not the point and you know it. Just get me out of here." Slowly, he straightened himself out. Watching carefully if she would attack him from behind. But with her arms crossed and head held high he finally let his guard down and got them back into town. The day passed slowly but without anymore problems. Soon the bi-annual chuunin exams would be here and he wouldn't have to escort her around anymore. Then he'd be able to get back into his normal routine and forget the dumb girl even existed. It wasn't until the sun was beginning to set that she finally said another word to him. "Take me back to my hotel will you? I'm done for the day." She rubbed a hand on the back of her neck and groaned, it had been a while since she hadn't had a decent night's sleep that she realized if another sleepless night passed she'd be in a lot more pain tomorrow. And this job didn't pay high enough to be worth it.

"Look, I'm sorry already. You don't have to treat me like a lap dog." Her dark eyes snapped at him and she let a cold laugh drop from her mouth.

"A lap dog would be ten times a better worker than you. Don't flatter yourself." Never had he met a girl with such a sharp tongue. Even Ino paled in comparison next to Temari, a feat he at first thought impossible. He shook his head and gave up. It was useless, she wouldn't take an apology if he gift wrapped it. He came to a halt at the front of her hotel and turned to walk away. Until she stopped him with a clear of her throat.

"What? Not done insulting me?"

"Not quite. The least you could do is bring me back something to eat. I'm sick of this room service, it hardly even counts as food. I'll accept your apology if you find me something soon." Shikamaru snorted and kept walking, his hand drifted upwards again.

"I don't care if you accept my apology or not." He heard her growl in aggravation, muttering what sounded like 'I'll do it myself then' and heard her walk off in the opposite direction. The sky was getting darker out and even in a village such as this one, creeps still wandered around when the sun went down. He slapped a hand to his head, disappointed at himself for giving in too easily. But like he had said earlier, even if he couldn't stand her he wouldn't ever let a girl get hurt. He was raised better than that and for the fifth time that day he cursed his mother for drilling such time consuming notions into his head. "Fine, fine. Wait up." Temari turned around halfway and blinked. He couldn't have been serious could he? A smirk quickly gave way and she stood up straight. So she had won after all. "What are you hungry for?" He looked up at her expectantly and she turned away, not really knowing. Finally she shrugged her shoulders.

"Take me anywhere good. I don't really care at this point." Shikamaru sighed loudly, making sure she knew this wasn't a date or anything like that. In fact, she'd be paying for her own meal. There were only so many lessons from his mother that he would take to heart and that was definitely not one of them. The first thing that popped into his mind was Choji. _Where would he take a girl to eat around here? _He smirked and looked ahead, what luck. A small food shop sat close to the hotel, he hadn't ever been in there but since he wasn't eating he didn't really care if it tasted good or not.

"You'll like this place." He opened the door for her and blinked. The place was dimly lit with tall vases at each table, each filled with red roses, it was more romantic of a setting than he had ever wished to see. Before he could back out and tell her he had remembered a better place she had already pushed past him. Looking around with a tint of interest.

"A table for two?" A young woman asked from his shoulder. Shikamaru frowned and leaned over onto her table, putting his hand to his mouth he whispered in low tones.

"Look, the broad's the only one eating. So hand her the bill and put us somewhere busy where she won't get a chance to talk much. Thanks lady." The woman cast him a low glare and with a haughty smile and a twitch to her brow she pushed Shikamaru out of the way.

"This way please." She placed them in a low lit corner, where a small incense stick was still burning. As he sat down he made sure to shoot the waitress a dirty look before she got a chance to leave. Sometimes he _really _hated women. As she walked away he felt a foot nudge sharply into his ankle. He shot up and looked at Temari with a scowl.

"What exactly are you trying to pull kid? Sorry to break it to you but I'm not interested. I swear, if their food isn't good I'm gonna wring your neck." They spent the next couple minutes in silence. In his head he had already gone through fifty six ways of getting out of this situation, but even he knew he was stuck at a dead end no matter what. He still had to take her around tomorrow too. Temari ordered quickly and sat back, tilting her head back against the seat, she winced.

"What's wrong?" She peeked at him through one eye and rubbed at the back of her neck. It wasn't like he cared it was just getting annoying listening to her quietly complain.

"Those hotel beds aren't really comfortable. I must have strained it last night, it's been killing me all day." She sat up straight and looked at him, for the first time she almost looked soft as she broke eye contact almost instantly. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I guess I'm just a little homesick and it's making me a little bit touchy."

"A little bit?" He watched her eyes shift and he eased his hands up. Around this girl he really had to remember to watch his tongue. "But apology accepted!" She scowled and looked out the window, tapping her fingers against the wooden table until her food came. It was awkwardly quiet as she ate, he looked out the window most of the time and used the silence to think. Only one more week left of this and she'd be headed back home to the sand village. Despite her constant temper, he was actually sort of thankful she had come along. If she wasn't there he'd probably have been stuck on a mission that actually required him to do something. An occurance that happened much too often for his taste. Another presence creeped in from behind him and he heard the waitress relay the bill. Temari shifted through one pocket and then through the next. Grinning sheepishly as she looked up at Shikamaru. "Don't tell me-"

"I must have left it in my room, oops." The woman turned towards him expectantly, purposely moving in front of him so that he couldn't get out of his chair. He sighed and pulled his wallet from his back pocket. Dropping the money into the woman's hand, he stood up and slumped over. That tricky fox. The waitress stalked off and Shikamaru rushed to leave, unwilling to leave a tip for someone that had been so rude in the first place. When they walked out onto the empty street Temari turned towards him almost guiltly. "I didn't do it on purpose, really. I've got the money in my room. Come up with me and I'll pay you back." He held his hand up, wanting nothing at this point but to make it home and fall into bed.

"Really it's fine. I've got en-" She cut him off with her loud voice, insisting angrily that he put his pride aside for one second.

"It wasn't an offer. I'm not going to let you use that against me. Let me pay you back and we can forget about the whole thing." Before he got a chance to fight back she was already walking off. Leaving him with no other choice but to follow. When they reached her room, he tried nonchalantly to wait in the hall, but she cast him a look that told him it probably would have been better to get into her room fast. With his shoes off he wandered around, leaving her to go into the bedroom portion and look for her wallet. To say it lightly, the place was robbing her of her money. Despite being the cheapest place to stay it wasn't worth even half of what they charged. His eyes dropped to the floor, carefully scanning each piece of paper until he groaned and picked one up. It was a report she was supposed to fill out the day before, listing all the damages to the second arena that needed to be fixed before the exams even started. If she didn't get the report in they wouldn't have enough time to fix it. Temari stepped into the room from behind him and and he wasted no time in casting her a look and waving the paper around in her face.

"You do realize the deadline for this paper was up yesterday, right?" She quickly took the paper from him and glared at it. Every day she'd been working on the paper work, staying up till the early hours of the morning. Having one slip by her unnoticed was enough the make her want to quit. It was all just too much.

"You've got to be kidding me. I don't even remember what the second arena looked like."

"Well I do and trust me, it needs a lot of work." Her eyes flashed up and she smiled that no good smile at him. He winced back, clearly he needed to just quit talking in front of her.

"If you help me with this tonight I'll allow you the day off tomorrow. And I'll make sure you're properly compensated for it too." His eyes drifted towards the door, maybe the problem was that he was too nice and these girls were just too manipulative. Whatever the case, he really had to figure it out soon before he was officially made into a doormat.

"Fine, but I want double the pay for this. You can do that right?" She scoffed and tossed the paper back at him. Who was she kidding, she couldn't do any of that but she played along nicely and he caved in. "Do you have a pencil?" He had told her that he would work quicker if she just watched, and she did just that. Sitting across from him on the floor while his pencil quickly sketched down the paper. It was twenty minutes in towards him writing and she stood up, stretching out and walking back towards her room. He didn't spare a glance at all. If this was going to take much longer she wasn't going to stay dressed up. She slid the black dress from her shoulders and wiggled her hips till if fell down around her ankles. Her slender hands reached for her hair, slowly pulling out each hair tie till sandy locks fell around her shoulders.

"That's better." Temari stepped towards her bag and dug through it until she found the knee length night gown she wore to bed. "He really better hurry up, I don't know how much longer I'll stay conscious." She stood up full height and reached her hands back to unlatch her bra when the door to her bedroom slid open and Shikamaru waved the paper back and forth.

"There it's finished, I-" He blinked at her from across the room, not bothering to turn away when he caught sight of her in nothing but her undergarments. She turned around as quickly as she could and wrapped her arms around her chest. _No way did that just happen! _She could feel her face burning and his eyes drifted up her spine-_that idiot! Why hasn't he left yet?_

"Get out you pervert!" She turned around and picked up the book from the bedside table, preparing to throw it if he didn't get smart fast. He quickly pulled himself together and left her room, his own face burning hot. His hand was to his head, unbelievable. He couldn't shake the image, Temari nearly naked? He wasn't generally this kind of guy but accidents happened and he suddenly found himself a story to tell the guys later on. They wouldn't believe it!

"I'm gonna head home, good luck tomorrow-" He was quickly cut off however as Temari slid the door wide open and looked at him with a burning hate in her dark eyes. Never had he seen a girl this scary, even his mom couldn't shake him like Temari was

"You're not going anywhere until I make sure you've forgotten all that you've seen tonight." He backed up into the wall and held his hands up in defense. She really was gonna kill him this time, there was no doubt about it. He closed his eyes and feverishly prepared himself for the brutal beating he was surely about to endure. But nothing ever came and he opened one eye to make sure she was still there. "I'm not going to beat you, you idiot." She held her arms at her hips and smirked. He might have been a total creep but he sure was cute when he was scared out of his mind. "I'll let it slide this time but if I hear you've told anyone that you scored or something, that's it." His arms dropped and he sighed in relief. That had been a close one. "Now, before you go-" she wrapped one hand around the back of her neck and winced again. "Can you knead out this pain in my neck?" The look she shot him made it clear he had no choice but to say yes.

"Yeah, I guess." His eyes looked away uneasily, he didn't really want to touch her but if that got him out of this mess then he'd have no choice. She walked into her room and sat cross legged in front of the bed. He followed her grudgingly and sat down behind her, looking down with a look of total disgust on his face. With hesitation he reached forward and placed one hand securely on the side of her neck, the other followed and he shut his eyes like it pained him. This was awkward on way too many levels. Slowly he worked his fingers against her skin, if he did it right the first time she should have nothing bad to say. It didn't take long to work the first half of the tension out, once she relaxed and adjusted to him touching her, it wasn't long before he rose a moan of her. A small smirk adorned his lips and he went at that spot again.

She _really_ sounded like she enjoying this.

"Just a little bit more and you can leave." She stretched out her legs and he couldn't stop his eyes from drifting, watching almost eagerly as her night gown fell down her thigh and rested only an inch or two away from her hip. He was getting distracted, and he shook his head and focused his eyes back on her neck again. He really needed some air. Another small moan came out of her and he dropped his hands, trying as hard as he could to think of something else. Anything else. "What's wrong?"

"I-I just need to open a window. I'm dying in here." Before she could get a good look at him he was already at the window, his back to her. Quickly, he unlatched it and let it fall open, taking in deep breaths of the cool night air. _Breathe, just breathe. If I don't turn around then maybe she won't notice..._His eyes fell to the lower half of him and he grimaced. Whatever he did he couldn't face her yet. The tension in his pants refused to let up and nervously he leaned farther out the window. Temari stood up slowly, making her way over to him without his notice. When she spoke she had never seen him look so nervous. It was almost funny.

"You claustrophobic or something?" His eyes snapped towards her, she was leaning next to him against the window frame with a faint smirk etched on her pink lips. He panicked and quickly jabbed away from her. this couldn't really be happening. "What's your problem?" He was starting to make a spectacle of himself-_great, now she's really going to think I've got problems._

"Nothing, everything's fine. Just give me a minute alright?" She inched closer, wanting to know what had overcome him and why he was refusing to look at her. Her hand fluttered above his shoulder, ready to turn him around and find out for herself but he beat her to it. He spun around and came face to face with the curious girl. Her body was only inches away from his and he looked down at her with surprise at how close they were. He stepped back slowly, letting his eyes take all of her in. He could smell her from there, like chamomile and honey tea. Not only was it warm but it was sweet and he wanted more. As it swam around his senses he lost his concentration and stumbled on the brink of losing his self control.

"Shikamaru?" She dropped her hand and quirked an eyebrow. Why was he acting so strange? It almost wasn't fair to tease him with the state he was in. She shook her head and eyed him curiously, was it something she had said? "Do you need some water?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." His voice cracked and she cautiously stepped away to get him some from the sink. _Dammit, I look like an even bigger idiot now!_ He tore his eyes away from her and quickly tried to think of a good way out of this. It didn't make sense, she didn't even have to touch him and he got aroused. This was bad news, girls like that didn't just dabble in seduction-they owned it and victimized the men stupid enough to fall into their traps. She wasn't a good girl by all means and if she learned how badly he suddenly wanted to touch her she'd know she could have him eating out of the palm of her hand. She came back with a worried look in her eyes and gently handed him the paper cup. He swallowed it quickly and focused on the breeze that wrapped around his head. When he looked back at her she was sitting on the bed with her legs crossed, giving him just a slip of her underwear as she leaned to the side to pick up the paper he had dropped earlier. He tore his eyes away before she could look back at him, firmly reminded himself that she was pure, incarnated evil.

"The paper looks good, I'm sure they'll be satisfied with this." After he had managed to sweep his mind clean he stood tall and cleared his throat. Finally he was feeling normal again.

"Whatever, I don't really care if they like it or not. It's getting late, I'm gonna leave now." He brushed a hand over his hair and sighed, stepping out of the room, happy to be feeling normal again. He had almost made it to the door when she stopped him, standing in her doorway. "What is it now?"

"You forgot your money. You know, the whole reason you came up here in the first place." She smiled and stepped over to him, grabbing his wrist and placing the money into his upturned palm. She closed it, wrapping her fingers tightly around his. "I'm sorry for all of this, you must really hate me by now." She glanced up at him through her lashes and grinned. Speechless already? He struggled to bring the words from his mouth and he subsided with a nod.

"I don't hate you-" _Quite the contrary actually. _"I just think you should be less bossy-" _And maybe try wearing some longer dresses_. "It's unattractive for a girl to be so headstrong. Us guys don't really like that stuff-" _Even with a face like that, she should at least try to act more like a girl._ She blinked twice before looking away, almost embarrassed.

"I didn't mean for it to come off like that. And besides, what do I care if you're into that or not? It's not like I was _trying_ to impress you or anything." She dropped her hands from his and took a step back, "Goodnight Shikamaru." Without thinking his hand flew forward, and he caught her shoulder before she had a chance to leave him alone. He hadn't meant to hurt her feelings and he couldn't very well leave knowing she would cry the instant he left her alone. Because that's how girls were, confusing and backwards. "What?" She bit back coldly, and when he knew she wouldn't try to walk off again he let his hand down. It was time to initiate a brand new plan. One that was completely fail proof this time. For some reason he found himself wanting to see her smile, blaming it on the fact that she was angrier when she didn't and he couldn't deal with that at the moment. And whatever she went to bed angry about, she woke up still angry about. He had learned that the hard way.

"I've decided I want to stay a little bit longer after all. You know, get a little better acquainted with you. Is that alright?" Smartly, he grinned at her, knowing she wouldn't have the gall to say no after her small break down. She waved her hand in dismissal and headed off for her room. His eyes got bigger, she wasn't supposed to just leave him standing there!

"Do what you want, I honestly don't care anymore."

And it was then he realized he needed a different tactic. She wasn't your ordinary girl he was dealing with, he was dealing with a smart mouthed, hot tempered, prettier version of himself.

The only problem? He didn't have the smallest idea where to start.

* * *

The sandy haired kunoichi stepped into her room and firmly closed the door. The nerve of some boys really astounded her, and by this point she thought she had gotten desensitized considering she lived with two of them. She hadn't heard the door open yet which meant he was still out there. The least she could do was hope she had bruised his ego, and now he looked like a complete fool standing in her living room alone. Served him right. Her hand wavered over her neck and cautiously she turned it left and right, surprised to find out that he had actually fixed it. "No matter, I'm still completely out of his league." With a huff she threw herself down on the bed. It was already past ten now and she wondered momentarily if he was planning to sleep there. He'd sure have a lot more courage than she ever gave him credit for if he did. She took the book she had been reading in her hand and leaned up against the thin hotel pillows. She didn't get very far though as the door to her bedroom tore open and Shikamaru stood there with his arms crossed over his chest looking like he'd never been more frustrated.

"What kind of girl are you anyway?" She sat upwards and glared, to intrude on her without even knocking! Were all the leaf shinobi as dim witted as he was? "Does it really make you feel better treating me the way you do? What kind of girl wants to be tougher than her male counterpart? Admit it, you were born heartless weren't you?" He smirked and she instantly saw through him. As a fellow strategist she knew his take on reverse psychology was only to make her want to admit she was weak. That on the inside she wanted nothing more but to be feminine and sparkling with radiance every time she walked outside. But it wasn't going to work because she saw through it instantly. She crawled towards the end of the bed and his smile wavered, two could play at this game.

"You got that right. I can't help it, seeing someone as weak and cowardice like you flares me up until I can't resist stepping all over your heart. Drop the act already, you can talk all you like but someone like you wouldn't dare to ever make a real move." Her words actually struck him and he closed his eyes at her cruelty. It wasn't until he opened them back up and dropped a large smile that she felt he had seen right through her as well.

"You and I both know that if I were to make a move you wouldn't know how to counteract it. You're not prepared and frankly, I don't think you're as tough as you want everyone to think you are." He advanced on her and she got on her knees so that they could stare eye to eye.

"Oh really? Well prove yourself shadow boy and maybe then I'll show you I'm always on the defense. There isn't one move you could make that I haven't already got at least twenty counter attacks waiting to be used." His grin never faltered and for a second she thought he was preparing himself to use his shadow jutsu. Until he leaned in and pressed his lips firmly to hers. They were warm and tasted just as sweet as he thought they would. He almost didn't pull away until he felt her hand firmly press against his cheek in order to get him off of her. "You-you just kissed me!" Her hands frantically wiped at her mouth and Shikamaru stood tall, smugly watching her react just as he thought she would.

It was an easy call of judgement. He knew that Temari couldn't refuse a challenge to start with, and to take on someone like himself he knew the one thing that would catch himself off guard. Affection. Neither of them really made themselves susceptible to it. It didn't come up in conversation and it was never truly on either of their minds. So what better way to bring someone to their knees than by using the one thing they never would have seen coming. The risk was worth it as he watched her squirm. Her eyes narrowed and she looked at him spitefully, a tint of mischief dancing behind her dark orbs.

He thought he was so smart, but he hadn't won anything yet. If he wanted to play dirty than she would give it back to him ten fold. He couldn't react fast enough as her hands wrapped around his shirt, pulling him onto the bed until he was flat across the tumbled sheets. He swallowed nervously, he hadn't even considered what would happen if she decided to bite back. She swung a leg over his hips and straddled him, knowing full well the influence of her short nightgown would have on a boy who had no desire to tone his self control. She would drive him mad and then in turn, he'd be wrapped around her finger and admitting to a sore defeat. It was flawless. With the speed of a trained kunoichi she trapped his wrists in her hands and pinned them above his head. Watching smugly as his eyes glanced up and he fidgeted under her hips. "Temari, you win alright? I was wrong, but really you don't want to do that." He winced as he could feel his pants tighten against his legs. The humiliation he was feeling was enough to make him beg for mercy, but the grin plastered on her face told him she wasn't going to give him up that easily.

"You're playing with fire Shika, you're all talk and no action. Obviously you need to be taught a lesson." She lowered herself next to his head and slowly ran her tongue over the edge of his ear. Listening to him gasp at her warm touch made her feel like she was ten steps ahead of him now instead of three. Just a little bit more couldn't hurt. "What's wrong? Am I taking this too fast?" She gave a low, throaty laugh and nibbled against his ear lobe, running her tongue through the small silver hoop he wore.

"Temari, I'm serious!" He was getting dizzy holding his breath. The last thing he wanted to show her was they her actions were getting the better of him. Each time her tongue ran the length of his ear he had to muffle a moan. She had found his soft spot and she knew it.

"Serious about what?" He couldn't take it anymore, the minute her hot breath ran close to his neck he rotated his wrists out of her grip and instead grabbed her hands. It took one swing of his leg to manage to flip her, after all she was lighter than he was and once she was pinned under his legs she lost that bout of confidence she had been using a second ago on him.

"About how you're not even trying at all. Stupid girls, you guys think you can get whatever you want just by acting a little sexy." He grinned, feeling better with her being trapped under him. Even if his pants did fail to hide his raging arousal. She eyed him curiously, wondering what his next move would be and her eyes widened when he stripped of his shirt.

"Honestly, you expect that to really get the better of me?" She snorted with laughter and he gave her a look that said he'd make sure she wouldn't be laughing in a second. He leaned forward and slid his hands down the length of her arms, making sure his fingers lightly trailed down the sensitive parts of her skin. She squirmed underneath him and shot a filthy glare. "It's not going to work on me." But he paid no mind as his mouth drifted over the side of her jaw. Lightly, the tip of his tongue trailed her skin, his breath hot. She felt her eyes pulling shut and arched her back when his mouth finally met hers. Lightly, he laid chaste kisses at the corners of her mouth until he pressed his lips to hers and gently snagged her bottom lip between his teeth. In his grip her eyes clenched shut and she pushed her hands into his chest in a fit of passion. "Shikamaru..." His heart jumped a second and his eyes widened.

_What the hell am I doing?_

"Temari..." His lashes lowered and he watched as she moaned under the touch of his hand, caressing her neck until his fingers lingered on the hem of her night gown.

_We are still pretending, aren't we?_

It was as if his body was moving unaccordingly to what his brain was telling him and he had no more control of where his hands traveled. His lips moved back to her mouth and softly laid his kiss against hers. What he hadn't expected was to Temari respond as he had, deepening the kiss as her hands wrapped around the back of his neck. "Do you really want this?" She broke away, looking up at him from under long lashes. Her mouth was so close to his that as she spoke he could feel the soft breeze of his words caress him. It was a question he truly had to ask himself. If she had asked him an hour ago he would have walked away, unphased. But now he sat on top of her, staring down at Temari with the question burning into his head.

"I-I don't know what to say." He muttered, finally closing his eyes and grabbing the sheets of the bed under his frustrated fingers. "But I feel like I should say yes." It was all she had needed to hear and slowly, she ran her hands up his bare chest, her eyes untamed as she took him all in. Her touch was warm and gentle, soothing almost and he could feel his taut nerves subsiding as she ran her slender fingers over them. "What happened?" He leaned forward and let her mouth gentle sweep his neck.

_"You_ happened. This is all your fault anyways." She whispered into him, letting her tongue linger in places he had never thought would shake him. She had managed to move her legs out from under him and now they caged him in, her entirety exposed to him as he angled his body so that it fit close to hers. "I think you might like me or something." He gave a shaky laugh and cautiously, he hooked a finger under the bottom of her night gown and slid it up her body. Eyes struggling to keep up with her as she finished taking off her night gown for him, she was unlike anything he had ever looked at. So real and soft looking, it was almost unbearable for him to not touch her.

"I wouldn't ever admit it." As he traced the outline of her body, he pushed himself up against her, waiting eagerly for that moan he knew he would arise from her. Gently, he let his fingers run farther down until they softly ran over her sharp hips. Dipping in over her bone he folded down the hem of her panties and creeped down into them. A sharp gasp whipped from her pink lips and she almost achingly pulled away from him. They soft way he touched her was almost overwhelming, he smirked at her response and as light as a breeze he felt her wet center. She hadn't ever felt this vulnerable and with her eyes closed she waited for him to push farther in, but he never did and she opened her eyes. The look on his face was almost unreadable, the only time she had ever seen that kind of expression was when he was safely in his head, eyes lingering over the skies. It wasn't just content but happy almost. His brown eyes shifted to her face and his smile broadened. "Temari, you-"

"Aren't you going-" He didn't need any more of an invitation as his hands worked quickly to unbuckle the fasten to his pants. She watched anxiously until he had exposed himself to her and she bit back the blush that threatened to creep up into her already flushed cheeks. Carefully, he ran two fingers down the length of her until he reached the place he wanted. The first fingers slid in easily and he worked hard to get the second one into her core. Her back arched up and the sheets were tucked into the damp folds of her palm as she clawed helplessly at them. When he could feel her body loosen he pulled his fingers from her and held them up to his face. She watched on as he stuck them in his mouth, craving each wet drop as they lingered on the edge of his fingers. _"Please..."_ Steely green eyes flashed to his face and she made it clear what she desired. He nodded and pressed his own aching piece against her warmth, struggling to keep himself composed as she squirmed when he entered her. He had never truly known ecstasy until he was pressed up against her skin, feeling every inch of her, inside and out. Their bodies wrapped around each other and each heavy breath was only proof that this had gone ignored for too long. His heavy eyes pulled shut and he drug her closer, and she was all too willing to oblige.

His body was arched over her lithe frame, hitting harder until he felt like his lungs would collapse. It was all too much, too sudden. All he could hear was her moans of pleasure as her hips rolled in harmony with his.

A part of him wondered if they had moved to fast, if the next day things would pass and become completely awkward to were he couldn't even look her in the face he would be that ashamed. And if her destructive personality would shine through and she would blame him for what happened. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead and the room became heavy with a sweltering heat. But it wasn't enough to make him stop. He had gone too far into this twisted romance to pull back now. Her fingers raked down his back and he forced himself against her until she was struggling to keep up with him. It got to the point where he was struggling to keep himself up so he lowered himself until his damp body rested atop hers. Sweet, wet lips gently plucked at his shoulder and he felt her hand ease over the taut muscles in his arm. "This is more tiring than you could ever understand..." He muttered into her collarbone and she gave a small laugh in return. Her hands pushed at his shoulder until he was out of her and pushed him to the side of her.

"Well then, I guess once again I'll have to show you how it's done." He quirked an eyebrow at her as he tried to slow his breathing. But it was caught in his throat once more as she moved to sit on top of him, straddling his hips. With the help from her hand he was in her once more and he bit back a gasp as the new angle revealed to him entirely new parts of her. Her hips slowed into motion and he watched breathlessly as she moved to place her hands on his chest and ride him gently. He threw a hand over his eyes and moaned in pleasure as she took control. For once though, he could excuse her dominance. Her hands curved until her nails were digging into his skin. She was moving faster and he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

_Think of something, anything!_ His hand increased in pressure over his head and desperately he searched his head for anything that would prolong this moment. But it was useless, anything that even touched at his mind was instantly swept away with thoughts of Temari. It came so suddenly, his hand desperately grabbed onto her wrists and he squeezed. His mouth was agape with pleasure and his body went slack when he felt himself empty entirely. This was more work than he had ever bargained for.

Temari slid herself off him and kneeled beside him, running a slender finger down his chest. She hadn't meant to claw him that hard. Shikamaru peeked through one eye and smirked, his breath still uneven but at least he could breathe again. "Not bad, right?" Her dark eyes fluttered up to his face and she shrugged her shoulders as she stood up to clean herself off.

"I've had better." Before she walked into the bathroom she shot him a sweet smile over her shoulder and winked. All he could do was smile back. Of course, she wouldn't ever admit it but he knew girls didn't moan like _that_ over anything. He heard the shower start and he knew she wouldn't be offended if he went home while she was in there. Slowly, he pulled his pants up from his ankles and refastened them. He rummaged on the floor for his shirt and he slid it on. A slight breeze crept in through the still open window and he smirked, at this hour everybody in the village would have heard her. He shot one last glance at the bathroom and shook his head, smiling as he left the room. Who would have thought that could have happened. And all this time he had thought she couldn't stand him, girls, so misleading as always. He left the room and grabbed his vest and stepped into his shoes, it was a good thing he had tomorrow off. He was definitely in need of some heavy resting after that.

Shikamaru strode home with his hands held confidently behind his head, that slick grin never once leaving his face. The guys were gonna be _so_ jealous.

* * *

Temari woke up the next morning feeling more tired than she ever had and to top it all off her neck was back to aching. That boy, he definitely lacked grace. She slipped into her dress and slid the fan into the wrap around her waist. She was tempted to almost climb back into bed after last night. It hadn't occurred to her until five minutes ago that she was going to have to deliver all those papers by herself today. She cursed herself for being nice to that lazy kid, it was all too much of a mistake she'd never make again, today was going to drag on. But despite the grudge she held against him she had to admit he knew what he was doing. She hadn't enjoyed herself that much in a long time and even still, nothing had been as good as he had been. She scoffed and waved a hand in front of her face, even if he just had a bad case of beginner's luck.

With a smile she locked the door from the outside, betting he wouldn't be able to do that twice if his life depended on it. Even so, he probably wouldn't have the energy to even try again. She let out a laugh and dropped the key into her pocket.

"What's so funny?" She quickly cut off her laugh and whipped around towards the bottom of the stairs. _Speak of the devil,_ Shikamaru stood against the wall in his signature pose, looking up at her with amusement drawn all over his face.

"What are you doing here? Did you forget? I told you that you could stay home today." She pattered down the steps and looked into his brown eyes, he looked away and frowned.

"I wouldn't be much of a man if I let a lady go out on her own in a place she didn't know, now would I?" He reconnected his line of sight and smiled, his hands thrust into his pockets as he set off walking. Temari stood still, eyes wide and mouth slightly open as she watched him walk away. Had she been wrong about him this whole time? He looked over his shoulder with one eyebrow raised, "well? Are you coming?" She smiled back and gave a firm nod, following him with her heart a flutter.

Maybe this job wouldn't be such a drag after all.


End file.
